


Bad thing

by Namik0o



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Cigarettes, Cock Sucking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, I like describing things okay, Kinks, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, They kind of emo idk why, Top Na Jaemin, camboy, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namik0o/pseuds/Namik0o
Summary: Summary is *coughs*"kill me" excuse me (authors mental brake down)Anygays this is kinky ass fuck, Camboy jeno in this hoe (my dad rasied me right seems I have failed)And daddy jeamin (Lord help me) (not my first book I write on Wattpad and my highest book has 40k and 66 pages from 2 years ago so fuck what your thinking), it's gon get kinky as fuck that's all I have to say(I thought I was strong enough to write this)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Bad thing

"Fuck~" the male said as the toy machine fucked him faster over and over again as it went in and out, letting the short hot pink latex skirt rise up over his ass.

"Look at the camera for me baby" the male sitting it the chair right infront of the bed holding the camera in front of him, as the other male turns is head to the camera trying hard not to look away from the pink and black camera.

"Good boy" he said as he pressed the number 10 button on the furry pink remote, jeno started jerking his body right once after jaemin pressed the button, his body tied down by the cuff's, hands and feet as he is on all fours, letting the machine forcefully fuck him at jaemin's command.

The black fabric that's barely covering anything sticking to his chest as the cold sticky silver chains touching his body. Cold metal dripping down touching his Hard nibbles with the joined combination of spit and cum from earlier things.

His nails painted black covered by white liquid dripping down his hand and onto the already dirty bed.

"Daddy~" the male said as he screeched out, "i-i can't ho-hold it" he said trembling down as his face turn from the camera,  
"Look at me slut" jaemin said as he got up, his footsteps could be heard.

"What did you say I couldn't hear that baby?" He said turning jeno's face to the camera with his hand, shoving one finger in his mouth.  
"J-jaemin" he said as a slap went on to his face.

"Uh? What was that" he said adding 2 more fingers into his mouth, jeno knew better not to choke, "da-daddy" jeno said whimpering. 

"That's what I thought, your even dumber than I thought" he said taking his fingers out of jeno's mouth and running his hands that were previously in the male's mouth, all around jeno's face as the mascara runs down his face as he cry's.

"I-i have to g-go" jeno said as his face was about to slip from his grip but it was tight enough to keep an bull in place by the tip of it's horn.

"Go what" jeamin said as he dragged his other hand to jeno's ass giving it an harsh smack as his rings leave a print on his ass, jeno's precum leaking from his dick already and dripping onto the bed.

"Come on darling you can do it, can't have a dumb slut if it can't even talk properly" jeamin said giving annother slap on jeno's other ass cheek as he lifts up the skirt a little more.

"I-i have to c-cum" jeno said as the machine dildo kept pushing in and out of his hot hole, his black platform boots saving him from the handcuffs rubbing against his skin and leaving a temporary mark on his legs.

"Go ahead darling" jeamin said stepping back, making sure the camera gets all of his boyfriend, the boyfriend no one can touch but him, the boy everyone gets to see but will never in real life Experience this.

"Ahhh~" the male yelled as the white substance came out of his slit and onto his stomach then the bed, jeamin swiped his finger down to jeno's dick to pump it as the rest got onto his hands soon to be licked off by his tongue and swallowed by his throat.

"Taste good baby" he said making jeno blush, it tasted awful but it was the best thing to consume in this time period, he then took the hand cuffs off with an key one by one.

"How about you give me a treat darling" jaemin said as his sat back down onto the black chair, pulling the zipper of his pants down.

"Crawl bitch" he said as he saw the male shaking-ly get up from the bed barely can walk in 3 inch platform boots.

"Lose the shoes too while your at it" he said sounding like an "it girl" but he had to do what he got to do, he saw jeno sit down on the grow with an hurt look on his face because his ass hurts, he then unzipped the boots and took them off, a relief of the boots hit him but his ass did not.

He then started to crawled as the sound of chains and his knees hit the hard flood with every step, his small whimpering cry can be heard, as then he finally reached his destination, in-between jaemin's legs, as his painted black nails and hand slowly touch the male in the chair thigh.

"Hands off doll" he said, pushing off jeno's hands as the male on the ground wimpered, he then took jeno's face and led it up to his clothed member.

"Suck as much as you can until you show me your worth my dick" he said and jeno then went down to lick jeamins clothed dick, but still not a sound from the male as he held the camera down to face jeno and his dick.

Jeno started to try and suck he dick but it was obviously covered by the male's underwear, he than felt an hand grab his hair and push his head down.

"Stick your tongue out, it's sad how I have to teach a slut to beg for cock when they should already know how to" he said feeling the vibration of jeno's moan of his dick, as he took the male's hair and dragged it to lick his dick the "right way" as jeamin puts it, untill his underwear was fully wet and sticky of precum.

"Up doll" he said, which led to him just yanking the male's head up, luckily no hair strands had came out from the tough grip, jeno's tongue still out as an line of the not so clear liquid connected his tongue to the boxers of the male in the chair.

"I think your ready for this, but you have to beg since you couldn't do the job right and I have to help you" he said, loving the way jeno's begs for his cock, on his knees or on all fours.

"Da-daddy can h-have your dick" he said by got slapped in the face in return.

"Can you what?" He said still having an grip on jeno's hair agian.  
"Ca-can I please have your cock d-daddy" he said and jeamin looked at him with an smirk.

"See wasn't that hard wasn't it"he said.

"But I would like it if you got it right the first time"

"Yes s-sir"the male on the ground said.

Jeamin then pulled down his pants and underwear all the way and took them off and his shoes just to reveal that his toenails as painted black.

"Then Get started slut" jeamin said keeping the camera on jeno who started to do kitten licks on the tip of jeamins dick.

"Stop it whore and go down, stop teasing" he said and as soon as the word came out jeno went down on his dick deep throating cause he knows jeamin doesn't like it half done.

A little groan came from jeamin as he didn't really groan or moan, cause he wants to listen to jeno suck his dick and play with his balls.

Jeno kept on bobbing his head down untill he felt jeamin's dick get a little hard so he took his head up and started to stroke his dick with his hand, as it moved up in down.

"Y-you slut" jeamin said as he couldn't help but make jeno go back down on his dick and fucking his mouth himself, feeling jeno's wall and tongue on his dick and hit the back of his throat.

"Hold it" he said as he held jeno down on his dick for what felt like a long time untill jeno lost breathe, he started to tap on jeamins thigh but was declined untill sooner seconds later jeamin let go and jeno jerked back, gasping for breathe as cum and spit connected once again from his lips to jeamins dick.

"It's sad that you couldn't hold it but what else should I expect from a hoe like you" jeamin says as he then allowed jeno to go back to sucking his dick.

But once again jeamin couldn't help but hold his boyfriend down on his dick this time jeno felt an hot sticky substances go down his throat forcefully as he had to swallow a big load of jaemin's cum as the male held his dick in jeno's mouth for a little longer then slowly pacing up untill he stopped and jeno going off his dick and coughing for air as he had been almost choked to the point of passing out.

"Good boy" jeamin said and patted jeno's head.

"But where not done yet baby" he said and jeno looked at him like he was crazy but did not questioned him as he knew not to.

"The skirts goes, so take it off" he commanded as jeno carefully took the skirt off and his naked as which was barely cover by the skirt previously was on display.

He then patted his lap for the male to sit on, but having to help the male up onto his lap.

Jeno jerked a little and wimpered on jeamins lap, the male then put his fingers in his mouth then took them out to put them under jeno's ass swiping his fingers on jeno's hole.

"Oh I forgot that thing fucked you" he said but still put his fingers in jeno's ass one by one.

"Still tight huh" he said as he added another fingers into his ass, as jeno wimpered a cry and jerked.

"Letting that pathetic thing fuck you untill you come when your still tight, like it was the best dick you ever had, your just an slut willing to take any dick real or fake and treat it like gold, my fucking fingers can do better" he said then slid all his fingers out of his ass to circle them around the whimpering male's still hard nipples smearing the substances of jeno's boy pussy onto his nipples.

"You like that don't you" he said, as he let the cold rings on his finger touch his nipples.

"Answer me slut" he said smacking his ass,"y-yes sir" the male said trembling.

Then jeamin without a word slammed jeno onto his dick, the male moving to much as his sore ass came into contact with the other male.

"Stop moving to much" he said and jeno tried his best not to tremble to much while getting fuck.

"Fuck yourself on my cock I'm tried of doing the work when your the slut" jeamin said, as he grabbed a box, and opened it to reveal a white stick, as he took the lighter from the desk besides him and lit the white stick up dragging it to his mouth while sitting the camera to a good side view of him and jeno on the desk besides him, as smoke filling up the space between them soon to the whole room then disappearing.

"Kiss me baby" jeamin said as he took another hit of the cigarette holding the smoke in his mouth has jeno came up to him and gave him a kiss and jeamin sticked his tongue in jeno's mouth transferring the smoke into jeno's mouth forcefully as he tastes the cum, spit and smoke all at the same time, letting go and making jeno fuck him self back onto his cock.

"Fuck baby you look so good" he said as jeno kept fucking himself on his lover's cock, as the male smoked an cigarette.

"I'm ready to cum baby are you gonna be a good boy and stay still like I told you too" jeamin said and then smothered the cigarette into the white Ash tray on the desk beside the camera.

Jeno shakes his head as best and as fast as he could.

"Use your words baby" he said as jeno was moaning and shit.

"Y-yes sir" he said as he stopped and let jeamin fuck his hole as his dick slid in and out.

"Good boy"jeamin said grabbing jeno's hips to keep them in place as he fucks up into his ass, his pace getting slow as he fully sat jeno on his dick, pushing down hard.

"ahh~" jeno said as he felt jeamin's hot cum go up his ass, jeamin then stopped and loosen his grip on the male's waist leaving a mark there for about 4 weeks max.

Jeamin then pushed jeno off his dick making the male fall on the ground with a pained yelp.

"Sorry babe" he said as he tried to hold jeno's hand who declined with an pout.

"I said I'm sorry I was to into the moment" he said which jeno took his hand finally, but then falled back down.

"Fuck it" he said with an pout taking off the black top that says "I would die for daddy" and then took off the choker, while still being on the ground.

Jeamin then tiredly got up and stopped the camera with an "goodbye" and picked jeno up, to go to the bathroom which was luckily apart of their room, he opened the door and sat jeno in the bath and ran some warm water, once it was full enough he got in with jeno and started washing the both of them giving jeno a kiss on the head as the male just smiled.

"Cute" he said while washing the soap off his face.

Once they were done jeamin got up to go get some clothes, decided not to get jeno underwear since it would be uncomfortable so he just got him a shirt long enough to cover his thigh's.

He then came back and dried jeno off with an towel and slipping on the shirt he got for him to put on and then putting on his clothes, he then picked the male up and sat him down on a more comfortable chair, as he had to make up the bed and put the machine away and through the clothes that were used in the washing basket to wash later.

It took about 30 mins, as the male on the chair was about to go to sleep until jeamin picked him up to only walk over and lay him on the much more cleaner soft bed.

He then put jeno under the cover, and then himself too, as the male laid his chest on jeamin, jeamin reached down to softly rub jeno's sore ass to help with the pain.

"Good night na na" jeno said kissing jeamin on the cheek then snuggling himself back on his chest.

"Good night baby" he said as he turned the light switch off which was right by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this an idol au cause if so, the drama is real as fuck.


End file.
